Beyond the books-
by cullen4life1901
Summary: For every Harry Potter fan girl.


**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter credits nor I intend to hurt Dan. Radcliffe reputation. This is just a story of my own. **

**London.-**

It was an unusually cold day or at least I heard people said so at the Grand Hotel, but it was exactly as I always imagined London would be. I've dreamed of it. It was my second day in Great Britain, and the first time ever in London. The sensation and smell of light rain felt great, very different from where I just arrived. It must have been 6:30 a.m. when I headed out towards a coffee shop on the upfront corner of the hotel and ordered a cappuccino before taking the bus to the 14th of Saint James Street. The London Library was more crowded than I presumed it'd be. The large line of people was full of children, teenagers, adults, and even a few elders. I was impressed considering Harry Potter books had been in the market for twenty-one years now. I started my way to the end of the line while I curiously observed every person on it. All kinds of Harry Potter articles displayed and one could distinguish a few Gryffindor scarves and a couple of Ravenclaw ropes. The new Hufflepuff vans were all over the place, and Slytherin watches looked quite expensive. It was delightful to watch.

-"The closest I've been to Hogwarts."-I thought.

Honestly, I felt out of fashion for I was wearing all black dress, coat, and boots, and holding tight to a Louis Vuitton Neverful bag carrying all my Harry Potter books inside. Had nothing special on, nothing allegorical to the series. The line finally started moving. We entered the great room and stepped on a red carpet with our wet boots. I was surprised by the number of books arranged on the large wooden bookcases. They went from bright children books to a side displaying very old looking creepy books. "Mesmerizing!" - I whispered enthusiastically to myself and held my Harry Potter books to my chest. The line must have grown behind me without my notice since a voice surprised me from behind.

-Indeed, my friend.- A fat rounded face girl smiled at me, with gold locks that made her blue eyes pop out.

-Glad you feel also this way.- I smiled back.

-You are not from these surroundings, are you?- She asked curiously.  
-No, I'm not, just a tourist. My first time in London. I come from the Caribbean.

\- The Caribbean? You don't look very dark or tan enough. You are lying, are you not?  
-Guess I don't look very sunkissed. Not lying, though.-I blushed. I even got this reproach very often in my country.

I learned her name was Carly, and she lived on the outskirts of London. She was only twenty-one years old, and she wasn't in college yet. She made me feel old. My mind took me back to college years for brief moments while she described her hobbies. I didn't realize we have spoken for so long for I was surprised when a gray-haired lady informed me the line had moved five spaces forward, it went unnoticed. As I catch up the line I saw him. His pale figure stood behind a table full of books. He looked mature, elegant, and somehow I acknowledged he felt confident about his appearance. Girls all around me whisper flirtatious. I, on the opposite hand, thrilled about getting my books signed so maybe one day I will have children and give these books signed by the man that portrayed Harry as a gift. He was wearing a cerulean shirt, perfectly matching his bright eyes. I must have been staring for a long time because he frowned and then glimpsed right at me. Our eyes met, and his expression switched to a smirk. I smiled at him for a second and right away looked anywhere but his way.

-Have you seen the girl in red shoes? Who on its bloody right mind uses red shoes in the morning? It's unpleasant to all of our eyes.- Carly's voice broke my insecurity.

-I can't agree more, I guess.- I laughed.

After what seemed a long hour, it was finally my turn to get my books signed. I put them on the table. He raised. Standing straight and smiling asked for my hand with a gesture.  
-Good morning, I'm Daniel Radcliffe. And, to whom I owe the pleasure?- He asked enthusiastically while holding my fingers.

-Carmen Victoria, sir.


End file.
